1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the design and manufacturing of a series of small form factor battery powered hard disk drives that can connect directly, and exchange data, with any other device having a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, or an equivalent port.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a growing need for mobile peripherals to communicate directly with each other over a USB port when a PC is not available, and this is accomplished by the On-The-Go (OTG) supplement. Unlike the PC, an OTG device cannot supply power, so the mobile peripheral has to have a self-contained, integrated battery large enough to allow for prolonged periods of operation. There are no such hard disk drives (HDDs) in the market today that satisfy this requirement, while the number of USB OTG equipped devices continue to grow.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed are improved design and manufacturing methods to efficiently manufacture integrated battery powered hard disk drives.